


Rowoon’s birthday!

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Zuwoon <3 [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Just a little something for Rowoon <3 <3





	Rowoon’s birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Rowoon <3 <3

It's Tuesday morning, and it's also Rowoon’s birthday. It's a normal thing for Juho to want to wake, his boyfriend up with lots of kisses. Considering it's usually Rowoon who wakes him up that way, Juho knows that Rowoon still has an hour before he has to wake up. So he's come up with a plan as he rejoins, his boyfriend he lays close his enough. A few minutes go by before he starts to leave kisses, all over Rowoon’s face at first there is no reaction. Of course, Juho is a little disappointed until, he decides to place a hickey on his neck. At least this time Rowoon moves a little Juho, quietly laughs as he continues his teasing.

What he doesn't expect is for Rowoon to wake up, and practically pin him to the bed. Juho was surprised ”did you think you could get away with it,” Juho smirks ”well I was trying to.” Rowoon kisses him roughly while rolling his hips a little, causing Juho to release a moan or two. Once they part he whines a little ”it's your birthday, this should be the other way around.” Rowoon looked like he was thinking about it ”well, it could be but nah” it was quiet for a moment. It's no surprise that Juho wants to change things, but he knows he's no match for Rowoon. Who teases him a bit more before getting up, now Juho is a little frustrated.

That is not how this morning is supposed to go, with a slight huff he's up and following him. He smiles when he sees Rowoon take in his birthday surprise; he walks up behind him. Wrapping his arms around him ”so birthday boy, do you like your presents” Rowoon is too stunned to say anything. All he can manage is turning around and, kissing him like crazy. In turn, causing Juho to giggle a little. ”I’ll take that as a yes” as much as he wants to, enjoy them as much as he can. It's just unfortunate that he has to work, after enjoying some breakfast Rowoon heads to the bathroom. Juho takes his time getting ready; he has a couple more surprises up his sleeve.

One being a special dinner he's going to prepare, and the other being a visit from his parents. Juho had been worried early on about getting along, with his boyfriend's parents. But in the end, he had nothing to worry about. He was going to pick them up from the airport, around two-thirty. And until then Juho had a few things to organize, half an hour later Rowoon left. 

 

Lucky for both of them the day was flying by, Juho was getting ready to head to the airport. Rowoon was relieved that his day was almost done, he couldn't wait to get home to relax with his boyfriend. He was aware that there was something special happening, tonight and he knew better than to ask. Since Juho was good at keeping secrets, and also annoying him with them sometimes. Of course, he left early enough considering, the traffic can be really bad some days. Juho arrived with a few minutes to spare, walking in as they were waiting for their luggage.

Since they will be staying, for a few days. They stopped off along the way for a bite to eat, and to grab a few supplies. 

 

Rowoon is exhausted when he gets home, the smell of dinner erasing a bit of it. He heads straight to their bedroom to get changed first, he's surprised when Juho comes up to him smiling like he, knows the biggest secret. ”Okay I need you to close your eyes,” Rowoon smiles a little ”why” ”because there's a surprise for your birthday.” He closes his eyes Juho leads him to the dining room, his parents ready to greet him. ”Okay, you can open them” the first, thing he sees is dinner set up on the table. Then he sees them its the perfect, moment when they hug. 

Of course, his mother taking more than a few minutes. But he doesn't mind it does become certain that Rowoon, loves his birthday. He especially loves the fact that his parents are here, knowing it's not always easy to visit them. It doesn't take long for them to eat all of dinner, they talk about a few things they might have missed. Juho tidies up in the kitchen all the while; it's very obvious that Rowoon cannot stop smiling. His mother hugs him again before happily saying, ”you might not know it, but Juho was the one who organized our trip.”

That simply made Rowoon smile more he always, knew his boyfriend was amazing this just adds to that. It was quiet for a moment it was close, to ten minutes later when Juho brought out the cake. Rowoon blushed a little when they started to sing, he does love them, but they aren't the best at singing. The cake was delicious and exactly what Rowoon likes, after a few drinks they all headed to bed. Rowoon taking the opportunity to continue his teasing, just a little of course, Juho wasn't expecting it. But he does add; ”you're lucky it's still your birthday.”

And to that Rowoon laughs a little, ”there is that, and you love me.” Juho stays quiet for a moment or two, as he wraps his arms around him. Both holding each other close a nice way to end the day, ”I love you more than you know” he couldn't see it. But Rowoon smiled and held him a little tighter, ”I love you more and thank you for today” ”you're welcome.” Juho moved a little to kiss him softly, he couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
